


I'm Not A Fan

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Band, Cuties, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He continued to enjoy the rest of the concert, letting giant poofball’s velvet voice flow through his veins and the beat of the green haired man’s drums pound with his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not A Fan

Mark had been given a couple of tickets and backstage passes to a concert by a friend as a birthday gift. He didn’t want to waste his friend’s money or seem ungrateful, but he couldn’t find anyone else to go with him, so he simply went alone.  

Looking at the set up and the band members themselves, Mark wasn’t very enthusiastic.  The lead singer was pretty hot with tangled, fluffy hair that was even more untamable than his own.  He stood on his own as ‘the hot band member’ with the scruff and the small sweet smile, but there was also the drummer who had green hair, an adorable face, and a smile so bright it slightly blinded Mark.  

He had no idea what was going on at first considering the lead singers outfit –was that a cape? Was there a ninja on the keyboard? What???- but as soon as the giant fluff ball with the microphone opened his mouth and began to sing, Mark’s heart slammed into his ribs and rattled around in his chest.  

Oh no.  Oh no.  He couldn’t be falling in love with their music!  But he was.  

As the first song came to a close, he elbowed his way to the front near the stage and hoped up and down on the balls of his feet, eagerly awaiting the next song to come on. 

While he was bouncing, he caught the eyes of the drummer, who grinned and winked at him before turning back to his set.  

Mark could feel himself go scarlet and jerked his face back to the lead singer who was staring at him. There was a possibility that he would pass out from too much blood flooding to his face. 

He continued to enjoy the rest of the concert, letting giant poofball’s velvet voice flow through his veins and the beat of the green haired man’s drums pound with his heart.  

After the show, he was led backstage by a smiling security guard with a blonde streak in his otherwise brown hair.  He was ushered into a small room with a couple of chairs, a couch, a TV, and band equipment spilled everywhere.

The lead singer smiled as Mark and the guard entered the room. “Thanks Arin!  That’s it for tonight, you can go home, man.  Tell Suzy I said hi.” 

The guard grinned and waved “No problem, dude.  I’ll see you later.” 

The guard turned on his heel and left, leaving Mark with a green haired drummer who was carefully cleaning up the room, the lead singer who was sprawled out on the couch eating candy, and the ninja who had his mask off and was texting someone. 

The lead singer patted the couch beside him. “Come have a seat!  Tell us about yourself!  Who are you?” 

Before Mark could respond, the ninja slipped in front of him. “Unfortunately, I have to head home. There is a baby ninja who is in need of training, but it’s nice to meet you!” He stuck his hand out between them, “I’m Brian.  Ninja Brian on stage.” 

Mark nodded, “It’s nice to meet you too!” 

With that, Brian smiled and waved at the two left in the room before leaving.  

Mark, feeling out of place and a bit singled out with only two band members in front of him, plopped down on the couch beside the singer who immediately stuck his hand out as well. “My name’s Dan.  Danny. Danny Sexbang on stage.  Just call me Dan.”  

The shy Mark gave in return was small and shy, “Hi.  Nice to meet you!  My name is Mark.”  

Dan nodded and relaxed back, “So are you a fan?” 

Mark blinked hard for a moment, realizing that it was actually a pretty normal question, but he had no idea how to respond to it. 

“I… I um.   Well, funny story-“ 

There was a crash from the other side of the room where the green haired man had fallen into a heap of instrument cases. 

Mark looked over and went to get up and help the man, but Dan held him back.  “Nah, he’s got this.  He’s always clumsy.” 

He watched as the man sprang to his feet in the next second and glanced over at Mark, blushing an adorable shade of pink.  “I’m fine!” He quickly reassured, holding his hands up. 

Mark recognized a bit of an accent, but he couldn’t exactly place it.  The man hadn’t spoken enough. 

The guy abandoned the wreckage behind him and strolled over to the small seating area, taking a seat in a chair across from Mark. 

“I’m Sean!  Or Jack, whatever you want to call me is fine!” 

Irish.  The band had a hot lead singer and a sexy Irish drummer. Mark had found either Heaven or Hell.

“So, how long have you been a fan?” Sean asked, tilting his head and smiling gently. 

“Well… I’m not a fan.”

The two gave him confused and slightly offended looks.

“Wait.  That didn’t come out right.  I’m a fan _now_ , but I originally came to the show because a friend of mine gave me the tickets and passes for my birthday and I didn’t want to be a dick and give them back or not use them and no one wanted to come with me so I just braved this alone just because and I really love you guys now, but I’m just getting into you.”  It all came out in a rushed mush, but the two seemed to understand as they smiled. 

Dan leaned closer “You’re into us, huh?  Oh my God you’re adorable.  Isn’t he adorable, Jack?” 

“Oh yeah.  As adorable as they come.” 

Mark was blushing again. 

Jack stretched and yawned. “Well, I’ve never been one to stall, so how about a coffee date?” 

Mark was turning purple and his face was so warm he could probably fry an egg on it. 

“He says no.” Dan interjected, “because he’s going on one with me.” 

Mark was going to pass out. 

“He did not say that.” 

“Yes he did.  You just can’t hear anything until there is yelling.”

“Bullshit.  At least I’m not actually losing my hearing, old man.” 

The two crossed their arms and glared at each other. 

Mark, after a few moments of silence, spoke up.  “Why can’t I go with both of you?” 

The two looked at each other before Jack nodded and Dan shrugged. 

Dan winked at Mark before standing up “I guess I’ll put up with the loud bastard for a date with you.” 

Mark’s blush was never going to leave. 

Jack rolled his eyes and held a hand out to Mark, “C’mon.  Let’s go get Starbucks and hear all about our new number one fan.” 

Walking toward the shop between the two, Mark realized he could get used to the idea of being sandwiched between the two.  


End file.
